User blog:Thinkaboutthisname/A Meme Sparrow Dared Me To Do.
Sparrow dared us all. We have to. Or, I have to. And am. Look at her blog post for details. Canon! #Luke. #Percy. #Nico. #Hades. #Connor. #Travis. #Thalia. #Zoe. #Sally #Annabeth. #Silena. #Bianca. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfic? Silena/Travis? No, but that would be hot as hell. Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? Hades? Yeah, pretty hot. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out? Holy shit Bianca and Travis? They'd actually be cute. I need to write that now QQ Do you recall any fanfics about 9? Not Sally in particular but I do recall a bunch of fanfics that include her. I can't even name all of them Would 2 and 6 make a god couple? Travis and Percy? Hell yeah! It'd be like Luke/Percy but without the Luke! 5/9 or 5/10? Connor and Annabeth, 5/10. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 having sex? If Thalia walked in n Percy and Zoe at it? Rawr, ummm... She'd scream and tell Artemis, I guess. Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic! UGH! In the second great prophecy, Annabeth and Percy died together. Nico, after a few years, brought Annabeth back to life, they fell in love. Well... That embarrassed even myself. Is there such thing as a 1/8 fluff? Zoe/Luke? Odd pairing but I guess there could be a Rainbow Restaurant. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic? Bianca and Thalia? Ohh.... 'I'd Die To Know You Love Me'? Do any of your friends read stories about 3? No duh. Do any of your friends draw or write about 11? Yeah, I think so. Would any of your friends write a 2/4/5? YAOI! Percy Hades and Connor? Nope. What might 10 scream in a great moment of passion? Annabeth: "Percy I love you and I always have! Never forget!".... That sucked. If you wrote a songfic about 8 what song would you use? Zoe? Ummm.... Time of Dying, Three Days Grace... Y'know, for her death scene. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be? Dammit, why not a 1/7/12? Any ways, contains slash, bisexuality and a horny Aphrodite girl. You have been warned. What would be a good pick up line for 10 to use on 2? "Seaweed brain, make me wet." Sorry guys, that disgusted me too. I think Percy would just laugh at her and be like, "AHAHAHA no." 1 and 8 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 9. After 8 dumps 1 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken hearted, 1 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 1 meets 4 and 7. The three loners then meet 10, who tells each of them to look for love. 4 finds 3, 7 gets 11, but 1 is stuck in a never ending love triangle with 6 and 2! Luke and Zoe are in a happy relationship until Connor runs off with Sally. After Zoe dumps Luke for Bianca, Travis retaliates by dating Bianca. Alone and broken-hearted, Luke travels in search of a friend. Finally Luke meets Hades and Thalia. The three loners then meet Annabeth, who tells each of them to look for love. Hades finds Nico (EW!), Thalia gets Silena, but Luke is stuck in a never ending love triangle with Travis and Percy. (Huh?) What would be a good title for this? Don't Worry, I Have A Headache Too. What would the genre(s) be? Romance/Humour/Parody/Crime. What would happen is 3 got pregnant by 11? If Nico got pregnant by Silena, I would shoot myself in the head. What would happen if 10 was raped by 4? If Annabeth was raped by Hades...? Athena would kill Hades slowly. OC's! #Jade. #Hero. #Avery. #Todd. #Vianna. #Natalia. #Robyn. #Libena. #Amelia. #Amberlynn. #Talon. #Mercedes. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfic before? Talon/Natalia? Nope and never will. Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? I have to admit, even though I hate the guy, he does sound pretty smoking hot. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out? If Mercedes and Libena started to go out, I... They'd be kind of cute though. In a femslash way. Do you recall any fanfics about 9? Not yet. She will soon though. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple? Natalia and Hero? Maybe if they were lesbians but I doubt it. Because they both have love interests. 5/9 or 5/10? I say 5/10, Vianna and Amberlynn because, hey. Lesbians are even hotter when they're sisters. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 having sex? If Robyn walked in on Hero and Libena having sex? She'd fall over dead and ask to join. Make a summary for a 3/10 fanfic. An Avery/Amberlynn? WTF? NO! Is there such thing as a 1/8 fluff? No. Never. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic! 'I am NOT related to my father'. A Mercedes/Robyn fic XD Do any of your friends read stories about 3? Avery? DUH! Do any of your friends draw or write about 11? Why would my friends do that about Talon? Would any of your friends write a 2/4/5? A Hero/Todd/Vianna? WTF? Why? What might 10 scream in a great moment of passion? Who knows what kind of shit comes out of Amberlynn's mouth XD If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use? Libena? I dunno, The Climb- Miley Cyrus or Fireflies- Owl City? Something bubbly.. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what warnings would you use? ''' A Jade/Natalia/Mercedes? Incest, femslash, and lots of electricity. '''What would be a good pick up line for 10 to use on 2? Amberlynn/Hero? "Hey my dad was just like your name, a hero." 1 and 8 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 9. After 8 dumps 1 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted, 1 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 1 meets 4 and 7. The three loners then meet 10, who tells each of them to look for love. 4 finds 3, 7 gets 11, but 1 is stuck in a never ending love triangle between 6 and 2! Jade and Libena are in a happy relationship until Vianna runs off with Amelia. After Libena dumps Jade for Mercedes, Natalia retaliates by dating Mercedes. Alone and broken-hearted, Jade travels in search of a friend. Finally, Jade meets Todd and Robyn. The three loners then meet Amberlynn, who tells each of them to find love. Todd finds Avery, Robyn gets talon, but Jade is stuck in a never ending love triangle between Hero and Natalia! What would be a good title for this? 12 OC's, One Room, And Why Thinkaboutthisname Should Not Be Given Sugar Or Caffine Late At Night. What would the genre(s) be? Romance/Femslash/Horror What would happen if 3 got pregnant by 11? If Avery got pregnant by Talon? No. She's nine and she's already having a kid. No. What would happen if 10 was raped by 4? If Amberlynn was raped by Todd? It happens. She gets pregnant and has triplets. I obviously planned for this one, eh? -Thalia. P.S Check my last blog. This is my last thing QQ Bye for a while! Category:Blog posts